


Strange & Stranger By：donteatmyfingerprints（Chinese Translation）

by fantastic6754



Category: Life(TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Root/Dani Reese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754
Summary: This is a story about Root and Dani Reese
Relationships: Charlie Crews/Dani Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	Strange & Stranger By：donteatmyfingerprints（Chinese Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange & Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665358) by [donteatmyfingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteatmyfingerprints/pseuds/donteatmyfingerprints). 



> 文章的授权已经问了，但是作者一直没有回复，侵权删除

Dani Reese不知道怎么回事。

已经好几个月，Crews有他的宠物项目，她也有她的。她注意到了世界的局势......有点不一样。洛杉矶弥漫着一种紧张的氛围，她能感觉到风中夹杂着戾气，但她不太确定那是什么。

几个月来她一直焦躁不安，在谷歌上无休止地搜索。她甚至不知道自己在找什么，一场“暴风雨”即将来临，Dani感觉到了，然后她遇到了她（Root）。

Dani去了一家酒吧，这是一家安静的酒吧，装潢朴素，光线昏暗。来往的顾客很少，大部分都是常客（其中包括她自己）。她心里有一个小锚提醒她，戒酒戒毒并不是单纯要避免饮酒和吸毒。而是下定眼看着面前的那些可以释放自我的东西，却不想伸手去拿的决心。这是她对自己的小测验。不是Crews，不是Davis，不是Tidwell，更不是她父亲的。

Dani僵硬地坐在吧台的凳子上快一个小时了，她为此已经抵抗许久，她理应为自己感到骄傲，但她没有。她只是感到疲倦，厌倦了抵抗内心的冲动。她站起来，留了小费，尽管她什么也没点。突然，她觉得身后有人在盯着她。Dani转过身，她原以为Crews会出现在她眼前，但很遗憾不是。

当Dani看到一个女人正灼热地盯着自己时，她忍住了发问。Dani是一名警察，她下意识地开始审视这个女人：棕色波浪形的长发，比她高，昂贵的高跟鞋，皮夹克，诱人的锋利面孔。怎么看都不像好惹的主儿。

Dani有些不知所措，好像她理应认出这个女人似的，但她实在没有印象。她绞尽脑汁地回想，也许是学校的老同学？或是在学院遇到的？

Dani一动不动，那个女人张开嘴想说什么，但她改变了主意，目光失焦。十秒钟后，Dani转移视线，准备在陌生女人发问之前离开。

“让我请你喝一杯。”Dani再次抬头，她看着那个女人正朝她微笑。「那眼神是什么鬼？只是因为好奇吗？」

“我不喝酒。”

“可你在酒吧呀~”

“确实，但我要走了。”

“也许你可以请我喝一杯。”

这个女人进一步向Dani这边靠了过来，并把手靠在了吧台上。Dani还是一动不动。那个女人似乎确信Dani不会离开，于是她让酒保拿了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。

“你可以叫我‘Root’。”Dani扬起眉毛，她的直觉告诉她那不是真名，她是一名警察，她总是先想到罪犯，只有罪犯才会使用假名。但她什么也没说，她看了一眼时间，今天确实没有什么特别的安排。酒保拿着酒回来了，于是Dani做了一个新的决定。

“我要啤酒。”她对酒保吩咐道。

Root仰头，露齿而笑。Dani忍住了对她翻白眼的冲动，她知道此刻的Root是有多么的自鸣得意。

整夜她们都在跳舞。最后，她们来到Dani的住处，刚进门，Root就扑向了Dani，明显的身高差让Dani感到不知所措。Root温暖，热烈，占主导位置，她的牙齿和舌头尽情“服务”着Dani。

当Root离开时，她在门口朝着Dani露出灿烂的笑容：“今晚谢谢你，Dani。”

Dani点了点头，她感到愉悦与满足，也感觉到酒精依然在她的血管中奔腾着、流动着。

直到她在微弱的晨光中睡着时，她才意识到她从来没有告诉过Root自己的名字。

第一次，她没有多想。毕竟，一夜情对她来说是司空见惯的事。但她记得，第二天早上，她的搭档Crews注意到她今天心情不错。被看穿的Dani怒目着Crews，提醒他不要多嘴。

第二次，她见到Root时，她正从电梯里走出来，一群联邦调查局的人引起了她的注意。她将目光转向Crews，再次怀疑他是否惹上麻烦。她眯起眼睛看着他，当Crews递给了她一个困惑，无辜的眼神时，Dani翻了个白眼。接着她回头看向那群人，这才发现其中一个看起来很面熟。

Root穿着一件运动夹克和一身非常办公室风格的服装，她在楼层对面故意对Dani笑。她在对其他联邦调查局人员说了些什么的时候，Dani皱着眉头，然后径直走了过去，她的眼睛一刻也没有离开过Dani。

“你是FBI？”Dani轻蔑地问道，她越来越觉得自己被玩弄了，想知道这是不是一场精心策划的阴谋，就像Crews遭遇的那样。她低头瞥了一眼Root的挂牌。在她旁边的Crews眯着眼笑着，他对她的“朋友”产生极大的兴趣，Dani对此感到恼火。

“你可以这么说。”Root咧嘴一笑，注视着她，她目光低垂，然后又抬起头。Dani交叉双臂。Root靠在Dani的另一侧（Crews不在的一侧），并在她耳边低语。

“我今晚就过去。”Dani下意识后退了一步，Crews的笑容也越来越深了，但他的眼睛里却没有刚才的兴致。

“这个女人打扰到你了吗，Reese？”Root第一次转过身来看他，然后她又将头歪在一边，Dani意识到了一件事情：Root未被干扰，看起来更加得意，她咧嘴一笑，眼里燃起熊熊怒火。

Dani察觉到联邦调查局的人注意到了他们，Dani真的要劝诫Crews不应吸引那群人的过度关注，毕竟现在一半的洛杉矶警官仍认为他应对Seybolt谋杀案负责。

“没事，Crews。”她狠狠地瞪了Root一眼，然后转身离开，Crews则跟在她的身后。

Root兑现了她的诺言。她们第二次的“交融”甚至要比第一次好。

第二天，当Dani Reese到达办公室时，她直接登录电脑，试图寻找一位名叫“Augusta A King”的联邦调查局探员。但她没有找到，接着她又搜索“Root”，她依旧没有找到，这时她的电话突然响了起来，这是一个未知电话，Dani下意识地挂断，五秒钟后，手机铃声再次响起。她皱着眉头看着手机，好像意识到了什么，于是她接通电话。

“这么快就找我呀？“Dani并不惊讶来自电话另一端的腻人声音。

“你不是FBI。”

“我想是的。”Dani透过电话听到她的微笑。

“你是骗子吗？”

“你手里有值钱的东西让我偷吗？”

“跟Crews有关系吗？”

“你的‘橘发宠物’？很遗憾不是，与Charlie Crews无关。”

Dani不喜欢Root最后一句说话的方式，声音低沉，充满挑逗。所以她挂了电话，明显被激怒了。而Root再也没有打过来。

她不知道为什么，但她明显感觉到：世界的局势变化与Root有关。某个地方正酝酿着一场风暴，她觉得Root卷入了这场风暴。她坚信自己的直觉。

Dani告诉自己，她之所以如此生气，是因为Root显然是一个狡猾的女人，她是一名警察。她本该抓住像Root一样的人，但她两次划水放跑Root，尽管她心里知道Root有一些特别之处。Root似乎什么都知道，关于她，关于Crews。究其原因，要么Root在处理一个案子，要么这是一场精心策划的骗局，如果是那样的话，Dani知道Crews藏了很多钱。Dani想，等她下次再遇到Root时，她能得到一些答案。

但几个月过去了，她还是一无所知。几次Root神不知鬼不觉地出现在Dani面前，最后她们总是在Dani的房子里翻云覆雨，大汗淋漓。

Dani尽其所能拼凑出她所知道的一切。

她认定Root一定是骗子，因为Root对自己的工作闪烁其词，她总是知道有关自己所有事情：她的过去，她对咖啡的偏好，她在哪里。她一直在等待，Root会将注意力转移到Crews的身上，但它从未发生过。Dani甚至不敢相信Root一直回来找她。

每次Root出门，Dani都会记得携带车上的手铐，她理应将Root绳之以法。在她看到Root身体上的伤疤时，更加肯定Root绝对不是安分守己的女人。

Root身上有很多秘密，Dani并非一开始知道。Root身上有针迹，但她绝不是瘾君子，Dani十分肯定，因为她了解瘾君子。Root身上的伤口已经被包扎处理好，但她并没有向Dani解释这是如何造成的。有一次，Dani拉扯她的头发时，看到Root的不满，当她将手伸到Root耳朵后面时，Root推开了她的手，并用力回吻着Dani。

“别担心。”

Dani不太会说话，所以她放弃了追问。她发现，Root喜欢Dani怜惜爱抚自己的伤疤，Dani会用唇舔舐着它们，同时Root会发出性感撩人的声音。这带给Root全新的感受，她喜欢Dani在伤疤上施加力道，喜欢将绷带弄出血来，Dani发现她只是想看着Root在她下面恣意妄为。

Root深深凝视着Dani，似乎想对Dani说些什么，但每次都无疾而终。

Dani也注意到她对手机产生莫名的愤怒。当她们在卧室里缠绵时，她们的手机总是在外面，可能在她裤子的口袋里，她的裤子会落在地板上，除此之外，还散落着她们的衬衫与夹克。还有可能她们的手机会整齐地放在桌子上。Dani知道Root身后隐藏着秘密，她认为，如果Root真的是罪犯，她理应对Root保持警惕，但不知为何，Dani竟放任了她。

就像毒品一样，Dani Reese总是对罂粟般危险的事物欲罢不能。

后来一个晚上，Root突然出现，Dani还没来得及问她是如何撬开了她的锁，Root就扑向她。她的双手立即滑到Dani衬衫下面。Root激吻着Dani，而Dani生气地将她推开，这无疑更加激起Root的欲望，而后Root用力推她上楼，在途中，Root脱下自己的夹克和鞋子，当她们到达楼梯顶时，Root已经脱下Dani的衣服，并将她推到地板上。

Root像疯子一样，撕咬她，抓痒她，霸占她，她的眼睛里燃起熊熊欲火。看到Root这个样子。Dani感到迷失与愤怒，她对Root生气，同时也对自己生气，她不知道Root的一切，对Root今夜如此渴求感到愤怒，为此她只能用她的唇，她的眼睛以及她的手倾诉着她的情感。

当Dani“服务”着Root时，Root一直闭着双眼，Dani觉得今晚的Root与平时不同，突然她脑海里浮现Crews的胡言乱语，因此Dani伴着沉重的喘气声停了下来。Root咆哮着，用力地亲吻她，撕咬她的嘴唇以示抗议，研磨Dani的臀部，催促她继续。

“你在想别人吗？”Dani生气地问道。听到这Root吓了一跳。Dani以为她会否认，即便Root此时的表情已经出卖了她。望着Root那双充满绝望的双眼，黑暗而严肃，Dani的胸口似乎收紧了一些。

“没错。”Root咬着嘴唇说道。而后她们继续缠绵，这一次Root却睁开双眼，化受为攻，她渴望将Dani每一次呻吟和表情都印在脑海里。Root缓慢，小心翼翼，饱含深意地爱抚着Dani，直到她们迎来清晨第一缕曙光，Dani知道这是她与Root最后一次缠绵。

“别试图找我，那样你只会害死自己。”

“我是警察。”Dani不假思索地说道。

“是的，你在网上搜索方式就是我第一次找到你的方式，Dani。”Dani被她堵得哑口无言，随后Root叹了口气。

“你猜得没错，战争即将来临，但你没有卷入其中，你无能为力。”

“你就可以？”

Root的头微微右斜，直勾勾地盯着Dani，目光强烈、久久未移开。她又开始了，像是在等待着什么。但是Dani满眼都是Root，想要记住这个神秘的陌生人，就像Root想要记住Dani那样，一整晚都是如此。

“我别无选择。”

她再也没见到Root。每当想起她，Dani总是感到胃部疼痛和胸口紧绷。Crews帮了她一些，尽管他对水果无稽赞美之词令Dani心烦气躁，但他话语里夹杂着对Dani的关切，比如“你还好吗？”。Dani知道她的搭档在安慰鼓舞着自己，Dani也知道自己身在何处。

这次，Dani Reese彻底戒毒了。她发现她再也不想要上瘾了。她把它们都卷成了一个球，包括所有的东西，还有那张画在超新星中间的、眼神朦胧的一个身材高大深棕色头发女人的招贴画，她把它们都扔掉了。


End file.
